


Tumblr Prompt Fic

by aking_paraluman (ohsomber)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsomber/pseuds/aking_paraluman
Summary: This is going to be a collection of drabbles, one shots or writings from a tumblr prompt post that i found.Tumblr prompt post: http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog





	Tumblr Prompt Fic

**Author's Note:**

> As i am struggling with writing, with life in general, and other stuff. I wanted to do again what had always put me in a better light. It's been a while since i last wrote a piece, so i decided to take a shot with this one and just write. Every post will be unbeta-ed so please bear with me. Constructive criticisms are always fine, i wanted to learn more about writing through the eyes of the readers.

 

“Are you ready?” Noah Puckerman asked, his eyes looking for something on his face.

Kurt doesn’t know if he’ll be ever ready, “Of course.” He smiled, forced it might be, Noah might’ve noticed but he was grateful for not pushing it.

 

They’ve been through a lot these past few years, had spent problems of their owns with each other, marched against the tides of headaches, heartaches and loneliness. It was a pair nobody had thought about, but it worked, they worked.

With a shaky assurance, Kurt took the handle of his bag, dragged it across the door before locking it down. There’s no going back, he had to face them now.

Kurt stared at the simple, yet beautiful designs peppered across the aisle and pews the pillars on the altar had vines and various shades of flowers designed on it. His breath hitched because of it.

They arrived just in time, people had already started taking their seats by the time they entered, he sees people he recognized and those he didn’t. Family and friends on their own seats, some of the glee club members on the other side with Will and Emma.

He felt someone nudged and noticed that it was Noah ushering him to their seat. Sighing, he let himself be pulled.

Mercedes and Tina had beamed when they saw him, the former already opening her mouth to talk to him. Artie noticed him and smiled at him, Mike tapped his shoulder to greet him before going back to talking to Matt Rutherford, who had also smiled at him.

 

It was surprising to see them all again, it had been a long time since he did, but that was probably his fault.

 

When Kurt sat, with Noah stuck to his side, the whole scenery had finally sunk in, the bright light shining through the colored glasses of the chapel, Sam Evans was getting married, and it wasn’t with him.

Ever since Kurt sees the blonde man enter the glee clubroom, Kurt knew that what he felt that day was more than just what he had felt about Finn.

He had never believed in love at first sight, for him it was just a poor excuse for physical attraction. It wasn’t enough for him, it was too much of a fairy tale. But then he was proven wrong by this shining man with the smile that could light up an empty room.

His breath hitched when Sam introduced himself, deep voice enveloping his mind and heart with warmth akin to what one would feel if they sat in front of a fireplace during a snowstorm, or that space in a home during a rainstorm.

It was probably premature to say it was love at first, but it was definitely not just attraction. Days had passed, Sam Evans stuck in his mind and did not let go.

He had caught himself countless times crying at night, physical ache in his chest as he imagine a blissful life with Sam. He had cried during the times where the thought that he would never be the reason why the other boy smiles, struck him. He had been a wreck during the moments where it was torturous to see Sam flutter around near the beautiful women in glee. It hurt that his attention was never for him.

It was a joke, a gay boy falling for the straight one, it was Finn all over again, but this, he knew, wasn’t shrouded by a fantasy that he had pulled out of his hat. Finn wasn’t anywhere near Sam.

Sam was a real person, a good person that he saw one time, help the janitor pick the cleaning materials he had dropped. This was Sam Evans who protected him against the biggest bully in his life. This was Sam Evans who was hurt because of him.

 

Years passed by and the ache was still there, it never waned.

 

He tried to date other ones, those who bear some similarities with Sam and some of those who don’t. But it was all bland, colorless and what he wasn’t looking for. He had avoided Sam as much as he could after Highschool, he did not go to any reunion, pulling up reasons upon reasons to deter them from taking the reunion to him.

In the middle of those moments, Noah Puckerman came to his life and asked if he has a space for a roommate, with Rachel gone, he said yes and their friendship was reignited.

 

The cacophony of sounds erupted and the whole place shivered in joy. The sound pulled him back to reality, a warm hand around his. He looked at Noah who was looking at the aisle. He turned and saw the beautiful bride walking down towards the altar.

She was beautiful, brown hair with kind eyes. Michelle was everything Kurt wasn’t. From what Noah had told him, Sam and Michelle had met during work, dated for two years and then engaged when Michelle herself proposed to Sam.

Michelle was a woman that has the force of a mountain and serenity of a forest. She was a balance of brashness and reservation. She was religious but knows how to fight for the rights of many people. She was kind and would probably adopt all the dogs and cats that are stray if she could.

 

Sam was perfect for her as Michelle is perfect for him.

 

Seeing them made Kurt’s heart ache because this was what he had dreamed about since the very first day.

He wanted to be the one Sam hugs from behind, someone that knows everything about his family, the person that knows how to make him happy.

Kurt dreamed of the day where he would confess to Sam about his love, for Sam to embrace and him say that he too loves him back.

Of course all of this was just in his head, images of beautiful and serene pictures of what could’ve been that just stayed inside his heart.

His heart aches for Sam Evans.

 

After the ceremony, Kurt smiled at the happy couple. Sam noticed him and waved, he waved back as it was only appropriate but seeing that beaming smile was painful.

He was happy, really happy for Sam. If anybody deserves happiness, it was Sam and his self-sacrificing ways of living his life. Sam the ever gentleman and sensitive. Sam Evans who will do everything for his family. Sam did not deserve the problems that happened to him, what Quinn and Blaine had done ti him. Despite everything that had happened, Sam Evans had found his happy ending, and he should be happy about it.

All of a sudden he’s very tired, exhausted to the point that he just wanted to sit down in a quiet room to recharge. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and another one that made him open his eyes. It was Noah.

 

“Are you okay?” His tone was soft, careful and it was funny.

Of course, Noah would know that he still loves Sam.

 

They’re back in Kurt’s old home, Burt probably already sleeping in his own room. Kurt was nursing a mug of milk in their kitchen, bits and pieces of his old life was still scattered around the house. He sees the chipped mug that he had dropped before, the ugly aprons that he loved to wear when he’s alone.

Footsteps came in that made him look up, Noah was there looking at him. For some reason, Noah had not gone back to their old house to be with his mother and sister. Kurt protested that it had probably been a while since he last saw them, but the other guy just shook his head and said that he’ll go there the next day.

 

“Is everything okay with the guest room?” He asked before standing up to fish another cup for Noah.

“Nah, everything is fine,” He took the seat opposite of him, eyes following the movements of Kurt.

“Good, just tell me if there is something you need.”

“Are you okay?” He repeated, and Kurt faltered for a moment before resuming what he was doing.

“I am okay, why wouldn’t i be?” He asked.

“Oh, i don’t maybe because you were close to tears earlier?” Noah callously jabbed.

Kurt had gotten used to the tone of voice Noah produces so he just ignored it as he placed the mug in front of him. “It’s a wedding Noah, of course I’m moved.”

“You are crying for the wrong reason then.”

Kurt sighed as he knew where this is going. Apparently Noah was paying attention. He thought about lying, maybe he can push himself more to make a lie about why he was like that. But then again, never had they both lie to each other before, there was no use and reason to do so.

“So you know?” Kurt leveled his eyes to him, “When?”

Noah shook his head before taking the mug to his lips, “It doesn’t matter when, what matters is that you’re hurting.”

Kurt snorted before coughing. Does he even have the right to feel like this? “Since when did you become mr. let’s talk about feelings?” He rolled his eyes before moving his body away.

“Since that time i tried to ask you out but you just laughed at me before completely forgetting everything I’ve said.”

That made Kurt pause.

 

 

Kurt still remembers that day, it was around two years in after Noah became his roommate. It was New Year, they were back in Lima, enjoying dinner with their families. Burt, Miriam and Sarah were on the living area with Carole watching the various fireworks displays in their TV.

Noah and Kurt on the other hand were cleaning the table when it happened.

Kurt was humming a tune as he wiped the table while Noah was leaning on the wall chastised as Kurt had just scolded him for fooling around.

He saw Noah sulking on the wall, arms crossed against his chest with the exaggerated pout on his lips. It would’ve been cute but he deserved it for fooling around instead of cleaning up. He straightened his back and flicked the dirty rag towards his direction before directing Noah to the dirty dishes.

After rounding up the dirty rag, he went beside Noah and started rinsing the plates that he gets from him. It was monotonous, the only sound was the clanking of porcelain and the booming of the television when all of a sudden there were suds on his cheeks.

When he turned to his right, Noah was giggling, fingers wiggling in the air with bubbles and suds dripping to from it. With faux anger, Kurt grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink before smashing it on his chest.

They created so much mess and laughter that it caused Burt to go up to them, scold them before taking a treat in the fridge. He left the two guys laughing with wet clothes and bubbles.

When the fun died, they were both panting and red. “You’re are such a child Noah.” Kurt huffed before going back to the task.

He didn’t hear anything back so he looked up again, Noah was staring at him intently.

“Let’s go out, date me.” He said.

Many scenarios crossed in Kurt’s head, questions were asked inside him as he tried to make sense of this whole thing.

He was completely caught off guard and does not know how to react so he focused on that line of bubble dripping down from his cheeks to his lips.

He saw how the bubble hanged on the edges of his lips, and Kurt knew that Noah probably tasted it and because of that it caused Kurt to laugh so much. This was not making any sense to him.

 

“Noah,” He whispered.

“I was serious back then, i am still serious right now.” Kurt felt his throat dry, he thought that they had moved past it already, that maybe it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. But apparently it wasn’t.

“I still want to go on a date with you, i want to be more than just your friend.” Noah continued, hands clasped around the yellow mug.

“I don’t know Noah, it seems like its not a good idea, at least now, no, especially now that you know what i feel about Sam.” He muttered.

“That’s why i’m asking you again, to try and move on from him with me, give me a chance,” Noah’s voice was soft

“I can’t just date you while my heart is still with another person Noah, i would never use you or any guy for that kind of thing. You are a person Noah, don’t deserve that.” Kurt bit his lips, his chest heaving for a moment. He doesn’t understand why Noah was being like this, for these words to even come out of his lips.

Noah covered his face with his palms, sigh echoing from him. “I know you won’t use anybody like that, but Kurt, you’re hurting, you’re not trying to move on from him!” His voice raising a bit.

Kurt tensed before glaring at the man in front of him, “You do not know how hard i tried these past years to get him out of my mind. I did my best with entertaining dates and trying to devote myself to them, you do not know what i’ve been through every night, crying because i can never be the person that i want to be in Sam’s life. You do not know that side of me Noah.” He hissed, abruptly standing up from his seat before dumping the rest of his drink down the drain.

He heard Noah behind him, a hand on his elbow pulling slightly, “I’m sorry, i’m really sorry for saying all those stuff, but you’re hurting Kurt, i don’t like seeing that on your face.”

“I am not doing this because its fun Noah, it hurts to see him stand on the alter waiting for somebody else. It hurts to see him smile because of somebody else. It hurts to see him with someone else.” Kurt took a deep breath before turning around.

“Then give me a chance, let’s try, i think about all of these stuff about you Kurt. I love you, want you and want to be with you.” He whispered before stepping back to give him space, “Please, give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

Noah was flushing, but his eyes were alight, it made Kurt reconsider everything.

He took Noah’s hand, fingers feeling the roughness of it. “Let’s, talk tomorrow okay. Tonight might not be the good time for this.”

Noah’s eyes dimmed slightly but he understood enough what Kurt had wanted. He took a step back completely, hands falling down before nodding, “Okay, tomorrow, good night Kurt.” He said before leaving Kurt alone.

With a hand on his eyes, hips leaning on the counter, Kurt sighed. “Give me a chance,” He repeated as his heart aches for broken hearts and confessions that were not returned.


End file.
